


mission: 4584

by acroamatica



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, all the OCs are troopers because what else was i going to do, in all senses of the word, minor aftermath of violence, phasma is always the boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acroamatica/pseuds/acroamatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mission: 4584: Zamta: Extraction of Target</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Mission report by Cpt PHASMA</i>
</p><p>    <i>At 1800 I received the notification from Command that I was to deploy with thirty members of FN Squadron to the colony planet Zamta and assist Kylo Ren in the acquisition and extraction of a target believed to be Force-sensitive.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	mission: 4584

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anon request, so whoever you are, I hope we’re friends now; if we’re not, please come [follow me](http://acroamatica.tumblr.com). <3

_Mission: 4584: Zamta: Extraction of Target_  
_Mission report by Cpt PHASMA_

_At 1800 I received the notification from Command that I was to deploy with thirty members of FN Squadron to the colony planet Zamta and assist Kylo Ren in the acquisition and extraction of a target believed to be Force-sensitive._

\--

“Thirty troopers?” The mask stared her down.

“Sir,” Phasma replied. “Command have advised that they believe this to be a sufficient allocation of resources given the situation on Zamta, which is not currently believed to be critical.”

“I thought Command would take this seriously when the order came from Supreme Leader Snoke.” It was always hard to tell, but she thought, behind the vocoder, that he sounded disgruntled. “I was to be given sufficient resources to track down and capture this… Force-using traitor.”

“You have been, sir,” Phasma said, calmly. “Command have also assigned me to this deployment. I trust that thirty troopers and myself, without expecting civilian resistance, will be more than equal to the task.”

\--

_Travel to Zamta was uneventful, but upon landing outside the city of Hunder we faced challenging weather conditions in the form of heavy rain. I proposed that we seek shelter so as not to become disadvantaged by the wet conditions. Kylo Ren advised that he believed the target was within the city of Hunder, and FN Squadron performed reconnaissance and determined that there was a currently unoccupied First Order-owned warehouse on the outskirts. I advised that we take shelter there._

\--

“Captain, it’s very… wet,” FN-2503 said, unhappily.

Phasma considered the damp patches that were wicking themselves up and down her sleeves and leggings, and how soon they would meet each other in the middle. “I am aware, soldier,” she said. The rain had been unrelenting since they had landed, and their armour was not well-designed for it.

She looked over at Kylo Ren, who had been stomping steadily ahead towards the city lights in the distance, not seeming to mind the way the rain soaked into his garments and ran in rivulets off the flanged edge of his helmet. His robes were solid mud up past his ankles.

It would be up to her to stop this, if it was to be stopped.

She caught up to him with a couple of long strides. “Sir,” she said, over the noise of the rain. “Let me send some of the troopers ahead. There’s a warehouse marked on the recon maps and it should be unoccupied at this time of night. It’s First Order property. We would be able to take shelter there without anyone being able to tell us to leave.”

The helmet turned to look at her. “Why would we need to take shelter? Are you telling me your troops are not capable of functioning in the rain, Captain?”

“I am telling you, sir,” she said, holding onto her temper with both hands, “that with all due respect, sir, we are wet, and you are wet, and wet fabric hampers movement. I believe it would be tactically sound to wait for the worst of this weather to pass before we continue onwards. The warehouse is not a significant detour, and you may find it easier to track our target without the added distraction of thirty minds thinking about how much the rain is getting in under their armour. Sir.”

The mask was still looking at her. She looked back at it with all the force of will she could command, which was considerable.

“Your suggestion is acceptable,” he said finally. “You may direct your troops.”

“Thank you, sir,” she said, and fell back to do just that.

\--

_Upon arriving at the warehouse we discovered that the locals had applied inflammatory propaganda materials to the outside walls. As we were waiting for the weather conditions to improve, I issued orders for several troopers to spend this time productively and remove these materials to restore the warehouse to a respectable appearance. Kylo Ren was distressed by the overt disrespect shown to the First Order; he advised me at this time that the Supreme Leader’s sources had suggested the target was the initiator of the unrest amongst the people of Hunder._

\--

So much for a quiet arrival. Kylo Ren was ripping posters off of the front wall of the warehouse and roaring something that, between the way the rain on the roof interfered with any other sound, and the water in her helmet, was totally unintelligible.

She pulled her helmet off, so she could knock the water out of it with the heel of her hand, and tried to stand under the eaves as she watched him set fire to a poster with an unflattering slogan and a rather menacing-looking depiction of his own helmet.

“Sir,” she said, “come inside. I’ll have the troopers take care of the rest. They have nothing to do while they all dry out, I can rotate them through and this… disrespectful attempt at sedition can be removed.”

“It is the traitor, our target,” he growled. “I know this is his doing. I will see him dead for this insult to the Supreme Leader!”

“I am sure you will, sir, after he has given the interrogators all he knows.” She looked at him, knowing he could see her face now, and gave him the slightest of smiles. “Come in out of the rain, sir. You will be more comfortable. I will see to it that this is finished.”

She could feel the weight of him looking at her this time, scanning the top layers of her mind. No matter. She had nothing to hide, and if he didn’t know that she thought they would all be happier if he came in and dried off too, well, perhaps it would be better if he did know it.

Then he shut his lightsaber off, and nodded once, curtly. “Fine. I will meditate and locate our target precisely. See to it that I am not disturbed.”

“Yes, sir,” she said, and allowed him to feel her gratitude.

\--

_When the weather abated, Kylo Ren advised that he had performed meditation and was now aware of the location of the target. FN Squadron were able to subdue their small force of guards and enter the dwelling where the target was located._

\--

The rain had let up, after about half an hour, and the troopers had managed to get all the offending posters down off the front of the warehouse, and so it fell to her to go and stand in front of Kylo Ren, think as loudly as she could, and wait for him to notice her. 

“I know you are there, Captain,” he said. He still had not taken off the helmet. This didn’t surprise her, particularly - she often didn’t remove hers for an entire day, and she’d never seen him without his, but there was always the possibility, she supposed. It did make it hard to tell if he was paying attention to her - until he was paying complete attention to her, which was impossible to miss.

“Yes, sir. It’s stopped raining. I believe it would be safe to move out now, if you have the location of our target.”

“I do,” he said. “He is hiding out in a house not far from here, with ten armed guards. He does not know we are here to arrest him; marching to the warehouse has led him to believe that we are merely here on a supply run. It was a good tactic.”

“Thank you, sir,” she said. “Ten guards should be easily enough dispatched if they are not aware we are coming.”

“I hope you are correct,” Ren said, and rose to his feet. “We will leave in five minutes. Prepare your soldiers.”

\--

_Troopers FN-1532, FN-0654, FN-1593, FN-1045, FN-1629, FN-0702, and FN-1309 accompanied me into the dwelling, along with Kylo Ren, while the rest of the squadron remained outside to guard. The target attempted to employ telepathic manipulation to convince the troopers to drop their weapons and retreat. Though the initial telepathic suggestion had an effect on the troopers, I was able to break the telepathic connection by employing drill protocol and invoking their conditioning._

\--

It was a large house, and she’d picked seven troopers out to make up a big enough group to case the house along with her and Ren without anyone having to go anywhere alone. Groups of three were the best policy. But they were all in the long back hallway together when she felt the pressure in her head - like Ren’s scrutiny, but less focused, more of a blunt hammering.

FN-0654 and FN-1629 dropped their weapons immediately. The rest of her troopers stood, stunned, for a moment, as their blasters slipped from their hands, and then they were all kneeling, and strangely, she wanted to kneel too - and that was wrong, so wrong, that she knew.

“Troopers,” she yelled. “Attention. Pick up your weapons and give me Besh Drill, do it, do it right _now_.”

Their heads snapped up, and they were all looking at her as they reached for their blasters, and she thought for a second that they might shoot her - “Besh Drill, now, troopers,” she yelled again, because they’d been conditioned, and her voice should reach them deeper than anyone else’s could -

\- and they stood, in a phalanx that made her proud, and executed a _perfect_ Besh Drill, steps in unison, blasters at precisely correct angles, everything her soldiers should be - and they were her soldiers, hers in body and mind, and not anyone else’s - and Ren shouted, “ _This door, he’s here,_ ” and she led the charge.

\--

_Kylo Ren led myself and the troopers to the target. Despite his resistance, we were successful in subduing him. During the battle, FN-1045 and FN-0702 were rendered unconscious; FN-0654, FN-1629 and FN-1532 and Kylo Ren suffered minor injuries. FN-1593 and myself were not injured, though we sustained damage to our armour. I believe this is within acceptable parameters for the acquisition of a target of this value. I directed six of the troopers guarding the outside of the dwelling to come inside and assist us. I administered medical aid to Kylo Ren, while FN-1593 assisted the injured troopers._

\--

The room was very full of stormtroopers, and everything smelled of scorching and dust. Ren was growling words she’d never heard through a vocoder before, as he hiked one side of his robes up to get a look at the wide burn across his thigh from the blaster bolt he hadn’t quite dodged. It was shallow, but angry and already beginning to ooze. She was glad of the kit that FN-1754 had brought in with him when she’d called for them - he was not a medic, but FN-1593 had some basic first aid training, and so did she, and the wounded would be fine.

The mask tipped up to look at her as she approached. “I do not require assistance,” he hissed, but the words stumbled over each other. He had stumbled too, and badly, when the adrenaline of the battle had left him. So she ignored him, and thought pointedly about how she was, in case he was listening in on her again.

She knelt, and tore open the bandage packet she was holding. “It is unwise,” she said, as she pulled the charred edges of the cloth further away from the wound, “to leave an open wound uncovered in a humid and dirty environment. This will prevent any infection as well as ensuring you heal speedily.” She tucked the top edge of the bandage under the ragged cloth, then smoothed it down, making sure the bacta coated as much of Ren’s skin as possible. “If you leave that on until we reach the Finalizer,” she said, keeping her voice pitched low enough that only he was likely to hear it, “you can probably avoid going to Medical at all.”

She tugged the cloth back over the bandage then, and took his wrist, pulling him back to his feet. “I believe you will do, sir,” she said, and smiled, wondering if he could tell under her helmet.

He nodded, once, which was probably all the thanks she would get.

\--

_Once the prisoner was secured, FN Squadron, myself, and Kylo Ren brought him aboard our transport and returned with him to the Finalizer, where myself and Kylo Ren supervised his handover to the custody of interrogation team J. Following this handover I assured that the injured members of FN Squadron reported to Medical. I then participated in an informal debriefing session with Kylo Ren._

\--

She had seen the last of her troops checked in, everyone with so much as a scratch bundled off to the droids for attention. She was proud of them, really. They’d done well, coming in at zero casualties with a fully accomplished set of mission parameters.

Ren had been instructing the interrogation team when she’d left him; she was sure he would have taken her up on her offer, and not joined them all in Medical, and so she hadn’t mentioned anything to the medics. The bandage she had put on, if he had left it on, would do enough. And she could feel that she had done her job - that she had done it well, in fact.

She was ready to put the whole thing behind her as she headed towards her quarters. It was a surprise when he came striding up behind her, but she pulled up and saluted anyhow, because protocol was important.

“Captain,” he said, and he sounded slightly out of breath, like he’d had to walk fast to catch up with her.

“Sir,” she said neutrally, and waited for him to tell her what he actually wanted.

“I… wished to thank you,” he said. “The mission was well managed, and. I was glad. To have you with me. You are a fine officer and worthy of commendation.”

She inclined her head graciously. “Thank you, sir.”

“I… had wondered. If you were off duty. I have some excellent brandy in my quarters. I wished to celebrate the capture of one more traitor.”

Under the helmet, she smiled, unable to help it. “I am off duty now,” she said.

“Then.” He gestured down the hallway. “I hope you will join me.”

\--

_Recommendations:_  
_\- Continued attention to the training of troopers to resist mental manipulation. This conditioning was successful but required an outside trigger. It would be more effective if it did not._  
_\- Increased monitoring of the situation in Hunder, and on Zamta in general. The sedition may die down now that the inciting party has been removed._  
_\- Waterproof layers at trooper armour joints for improved function and comfort of troops in inclement conditions._

_\-- REPORT ENDS --_


End file.
